


Hush

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, my poor attempt at character study.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: It's awfully noisy up here *gestures to head*





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. One day I'll get back writing sex.

For as long as he can remember, Arthur was always surrounded by music.

Whether it was the radio playing top 40 hits on a Saturday morning when he was young or Pandora playing softly through his computer speakers as he works late - there is always music.

When Arthur was in his early twenties, he stopped listening to music. It wasn’t a conscious move. He was so consumed by building his career that he would spend close to fifteen hours a day at his cubicle in the open plan office.

He couldn’t play music, couldn’t use his headphones in case the phone rang, and in the end he just… forgot.

The problem with taking something away, is that it leaves a void for something else.

Unfortunately for Arthur, that something else sounded an awful lot like his father’s disappointed tones, his supervisor’s sneers, his own voice mocking him.  
When he tried to close his eyes at night, his mind hummed as if he were in a busy bar. Too many words, no context, leaving him frustrated and exhausted.

Other nights, the noise pushed him out the door looking to make bad decisions and indulge his self destructive side.

It was on a night like this that he met Merlin.

Well, not so much met as merely meeting his eye, nodding his head, and waking up the next morning with dirty sheets, a hickie on his hip, and a pounding headache.

He rolled over, as if to hide from his misadventure when he suddenly heard it.

Music.

Rolling Stones to be exact.

Along with the soft strains of Wild Horses came the smell of bacon being cooked. Either Leon decided to raid Arthur’s kitchen for bacon or Merlin hadn’t gone home.

Pulling on his boxers whilst psyching himself up for an inevitable embarrassingly awkward morning after chat made him wince at his behaviour the previous night.

Arthur shuffled sheepishly down the hall to the kitchen and paused in the doorway. Merlin had his back to the door, busy bopping his head along to Bowie while he assembled the breakfast of hungover legends - the bacon bap. He turned to the coffee machine and caught sight of Arthur.

“Oh, hi.” Merlin’s face tried a variety of emotions before settling on a blinding smile. “I hope this isn’t too intrusive. I just wanted to...last night was...I don’t...bacon bap?”

Arthur smiled and stepped into the kitchen, taking the plate from Merlin and setting it down on the counter next to them. He crowded into Merlin’s space, taking his time to really look at the stranger in his kitchen. There hadn’t been time to do that last night between the kissing and the groping and the sucking and the orgasms.  
In the soft morning light coming through the kitchen window, Merlin was unexpectedly perfect. With his mop of black hair still tousled from the sex, his blue eyes a little bloodshot and his neck sporting a deep red bite mark, he looked as if the kitchen had been designed specifically for him to be seen in it.

Arthur shook his head as if to cut off the thoughts pushing to be heard. He leaned in and placed and almost chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips, who responded by wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to keep Arthur in place and deepened the kiss.

And Arthur’s mind was quiet.


End file.
